


The Burned List

by MikeAllenZ



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeAllenZ/pseuds/MikeAllenZ
Summary: (Title WIP)Four years have passed since the supposed death of the Avatar’s mentor, a woman named Gothel. Now, Avatar Rapunzel seeks justice. But things are not as they seem at all. Especially as she tracks down two thieves who have a tie to her death, Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow.Meanwhile her friends Varian and Cassandra fall for each other as they investigate the disappearance of Varian’s father as the group of friends travel the world, chasing after these two infamous thieves.Set in a setting different than either series. I made up this world they are in completely. But it has most of the same rules and style of the Avatar world, but more modernized.
Relationships: Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Burned List

FLYNN  
Water... Earth... Fire... Air...  
Yea yea yea, you know where this is going. You’ve heard both stories I assume. Girl with magic hair kidnapped by crazy lady until dashing rogue helps her find herself and escape, and also the one of the monk who is destined to save the world... the Avatar. But this story... is neither of those. But you’ll want to know them to understand this one.  
Now let me finish  
Water... Earth... Fire... Air  
These are the four elements that Avatar Rapunzel mastered during her training. Under the guidance of a woman named Gothel. However, Gothel’s guidance wasn’t as loving as she claimed. It seemed the Avatar’s mentor had every intention of abusing that power, manipulating her to end her enemies and threats to power, and making the avatar believe it was “for the balance of the world”. And she bought it, hook line and sinker.  
That was, until two charming thieves found out.

~

They had made it, the guards were fools to trust two fools into the castle in make shift uniforms. But that’s what they’d expect. Flynn Rider and Lance Strongbow are amazing. The necklace glowed against the glass as Flynn worked on unlocking it.

LANCE  
Will you hurry it up. I don’t know how long we can keep this up without ACTUAL guards catching on that this isn’t actually a CASUAL inspection.

FLYNN  
And... done.  
(He pulls it off of its pedestal. Admiring it)  
Baron is gonna LOVE us.

The two thieves quickly begin to rush off.

LANCE  
(Smirks)  
More importantly Stalyan, huh?

FLYNN  
She ALREADY does.

A few guards happen to pass by, causing Flynn and Lance to worry. They quickly hide in a nearby room to escape notice.

FLYNN  
Here we are

They suddenly look around to notice the grand office before them. Red rugs and a portrait of a woman on the wall. Actually, multiple portraits all of the same woman. They suddenly notice a portrait with her and another woman, a young lady with short brown hair and what appears to be airbender robes. Both men instantly notice the airbender.

LANCE  
(Shakily)  
That... that’s Avatar Rapunzel

FLYNN  
I can SEE that!

LANCE  
That means that this lady with her is her mentor...

FLYNN  
Gothel. We need to get out of here.  
(He goes to open the door but he can still hear guards)  
Oh come on.

LANCE  
We might be crossing THE AVATAR. Do you realize how screwed we can be?

FLYNN  
That’s only if she finds out who did it.

LANCE  
You’re right

They keep waiting. And after a bit of it, Flynn gets bored and looks in the book at the desk and starts reading. He reads and reads and the more he goes the more his skin crawls.

LANCE  
What does it say?

FLYNN  
She’s manipulating her. This a journal of her progress in molding the perfect, loyal, super soldier. She’s trying to turn the avatar into a weapon for her own use.

LANCE  
That’s nasty.

FLYNN  
Tonight’s supposed to be her graduation and she’s going to give her... a hit list.  
(He goes through the draws until he finds the list being mentioned. He reads and turns red)  
This is bad

LANCE  
Should we care? We’re not involved in this.

FLYNN  
I want to not care, but if the avatar is merely a puppet, that could mean trouble for EVERYONE  
(Reads the list some more)  
And it DOES involve us

LANCE  
What

FLYNN  
(Reads the list)  
“Eugene Fitzherbertz, Arnwaldo Schnitz.” Both names on that list.

LANCE  
(Gulps)  
I don’t want the avatar to kill us.

They suddenly hear a voice from behind them.

GOTHEL  
Well luckily for you, I can do it for you now.

There’s suddenly a knife in Lance’s back. And he falls to the ground, bleeding out.

FLYNN  
Lance!

GOTHEL  
Flynn Rider Huh? I had a feeling someone would try to take the Avatar’s necklace, and who knew it’d be Flynn Rider. And Flynn Rider was actually Eugene Fitzherbert.

FLYNN  
You didn’t want Flynn Rider dead?

GOTHEL  
No... wanting Eugene dead is complicated. Too bad you won’t live to find out.

Flynn gets some of the water from his canteen and bends it at her but she simply bends it back at him, turning it into Ickes and pinning him to the wall.

GOTHEL  
On a full moon too. It’s very fitting and you won’t even know why.  
(Turns to Lance, who’s awake but in pain and bleeding out)  
But you first.

Gothel moves her wrist and bloodbends Lance’s body up

LANCE  
Arg!

FLYNN  
Lance!

GOTHEL  
It’ll only take a second, once I cut off the blood to your heart.

She moves her wrist again and Lance instantly starts to turn pale and choke.

FLYNN  
No!!

Flynn pushes against the icicles and breaks them. He falls to the ground and he gets up and desperately gets up. Also if by instinct, even though it’s his first time doing it, Flynn reaches his hand out and Gothel’s body stops. He’s using blood bending.

Even he is shocked and frightened by it but he keeps it going.

FLYNN  
Leave him alone!

Gothel starts to laugh as she suddenly adjusts herself a bit and the blood bending stops working. She slowly walks towards him.

GOTHEL  
You’re more powerful than you let on. We can’t have that remaining can we?

Flynn backs up, terribly frightened but suddenly there’s a sword through her chest. It’s from Lance who is barely managing to stand. Both he and Gothel fall to the ground at the same time.

FLYNN  
Lance!

Flynn goes down to care for his wounded friend. He pulls him away from Gothel who’s clearly bleeding out. Just like his best friend is. He desperately gets more water out of his canteen and starts to use it to heal the wounds.

Gothel merely laughs at this.

GOTHEL  
You are a blood bender. You’re a monster, just like me.

FLYNN  
I’m not like you.

GOTHEL  
Oh but you are. And you can’t stop what I started. She is every bit what I made her.

FLYNN  
Shut up

He manages to get Lance better as he helps him up.

FLYNN  
Let’s get out of here...

They go to leave but before them is the angered and feared face of the avatar herself.

FLYNN  
Avatar Rapunzel

RAPUNZEL  
You’re not going anywhere.

Gothel laughs with her dying breath

GOTHEL  
Avenge me Rapunzel

FLYNN  
This isn’t what it looks like...

The avatar immediately shoots a fire blast at them in fury. But luckily they are both able to dodge. As they hide behind Gothel’s desk. They panic as Rapunzel steps forward slowly but angrily. Every footstep an earthquake to them.

LANCE  
This is it buddy, it’s been nice knowing you.

FLYNN  
No.. no it isn’t.  
(Gets up and faces her)  
I’m sorry about this but...

He pulls his hand out again and the avatar freezes. Flynn feels awful for having to blood bend the avatar but he has no intentions on getting caught.

RAPUNZEL  
What the... You... you’re a blood bender...

FLYNN  
I just found that out myself, trust me. Lance, burn the list!

Lance rushes over to the list and sets a fire in his hand with his fire bending.

RAPUNZEL  
No! She was going to give me that!

FLYNN  
I’m sorry Avatar, but one day you’ll thank us for this. Just.. please read the journal on her desk, it’ll explain everything

RAPUNZEL  
I refuse!

LANCE  
(Finishes burning the list)  
Come on, let’s get out of here.

Lance rushes to get out. But as Flynn looks to the Avatar who’s struggling to move, he suddenly gives a look to the necklace he was about to steal from her. He sighs and puts it on the desk.

FLYNN  
This belongs to you.  
(He goes to move out, still holding her in place, knowing the second he lets go they’re dead if they aren’t far enough away)  
I’m so sorry.

He turns and runs, not looking back, unaware of when the hold on her stopped but not looking back. Out of all the crimes, they had never felt more guilty.


End file.
